


Touch

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Ice Play, No Plot/Plotless, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You’re blindfolded and bound helpless as Bucky has his way.





	Touch

You lie, bound and blindfolded, waiting. **  
**

The music that fills your head through the noise cancelling headphones Bucky put on before he left you alone was supposed to relax you.  Instead the slow, haunting sounds set your whole body on edge. You buzz like a live wire waiting for him to return.

After what feels like forever.  Your body sitting at a near constant level of arousal.  Every soft breeze sending a pulse through your body.  You feel the cold steel of Bucky’s hand touch your skin.  You jump, jerking in your bonds.

You feel the warm skin of his other hand touch your face.  Stroking your cheek and running his thumb over your lip.  You settle back and he starts running his metal hand over your skin.  The cold metal makes your body shiver every place it lands.  He pinches your nipples.  First one and then the other.  A sharp sting surges through each breast.  You yelp.  Your voice echoes in your head and your nipples harden.

He takes his hand away and a moment later cold gel trickles down onto your skin.  All your muscles clench at once and you whine.  Both his hands touch down on your shoulders.  One warm and gentle, the other cold and hard.  He starts to rub. The massage gel is scented and the smell of apple spice fills the room making you hum.  Your mouth waters at the memories of apple pie and cider.

Bucky massages you.  Starting from your shoulders he works out and down.  He bypasses your breasts, moving to your stomach and down your legs.   You do actually relax.  Your body sinks into the bed and deep moans escape from you.  You completely give yourself to it.  When you are relaxed and pliant he takes his hands away and a moment later there is an intense buzz against your clit.

You jerk so violently in your bonds that your shoulder wrenches.  The vibrator is slipped into your panties, the elastic holding it in place, pressed against your clit.  His hands then move to your shoulders gently pushing you back down.  You moan and his hands move to your breasts.  Massaging them.  Squeezing them.  An orgasm builds quickly and takes hold of you.  You cry out and thrash in your bondage.

The vibrator is quickly removed and you feel Bucky’s hands, the metal one stroking our hair the other one caressing your cheek.  Soothing you down.

You start to wish you could see him.  To hear him.  But all you have is pitch black and the slow sound of the music in your ears.

He removes his hands and it’s a long time before you feel anything other than the uncomfortable damp of your panties.  Your skin prickles with urgency.

Cold wet touches your mouth.  Straight away you know it’s ice and you part your lips letting the cold water trickle down your throat as it melts.  You didn’t realize how raw your throat was. You must have cried out much more loudly than you’d thought.

The ice moves, trailing down over you chin.  Over your neck, between the valley of your breasts and to your stomach.  He swirls it around letting the ice water pool in your belly button.   You shiver.  The cold feels extreme on your already frayed nerves.   He slides it back up this time over your breasts, circling your nipples.  They harden to the point it’s painful.  You whimper and arch up off the bed.  “Buck, please.”  You whine, your voice sounding weird and muffled in your head.

He takes the ice away and you feel the hot moist sensation of his breath on your nipple.  It relaxes and he moves to the other.  You sigh and right away the ice returns.  Your nipples throb with the sudden tightening.

He placed the rest of the cube in the waistband of your panties and you feel the hot, wet touch of his tongue on your nipple.  You moan and he sucks it into his mouth sending a jolt right through your body.  His scruff scratches on your sensitive skin heightening your arousal.

There is a touch of steel at your panty line and his fingers slip under the waistband and between your folds.  It slides easily up and down, you’re so wet.  You start to moan.  Your abdominals contract and release.  It feels like molten metal is swirling through you, starting from your breasts and your cunt and then moving out, pooling in your belly.  He pushes a finger inside you.  The hardness of the metal stretches you and makes you feel fuller than if he had used his other hand.

You start to pant and moan and fight against your bonds.  Your orgasm builds.  He keeps working, bringing you right to the edge and he stops. You whine and tears actually slip from your eyes, soaking the blindfold.

He touches your stomach and you feel him move between your legs.  He lifts your hips a little and he enters you.  With all your senses dulled except touch it’s like you can feel every single vein, every ridge and every bump of his cock as he penetrates you.

While he doesn’t go as hard as you know he is capable of.  Bucky could really hurt you if he were to truly let go like that.  He doesn’t take it easy.  He rails into you.  His fingers digging bruises into our hips.  Each thrust making your jerk in your bonds.

Your orgasm comes quickly, tearing through you.  You have barely settled when you’re hit with a second.  Exhaustion starts to set in.  This whole experience has been amazing but taxing.  Your orgasms feel like they’re tearing you in two.  You start questioning if it’s possible to die from coming too hard.

He pulls out and you feel the press of the mattress on either side of you as he walks above you.  You feel the head of his cock press against your lips.  You open your mouth and he pushes his cock inside.  The taste of your own arousal assaults your senses.  Filling your mouth.  Tart and slightly acidic with that sweet undertone.  It doesn’t last long because Bucky is throbbing when he enters your mouth and he comes quickly.  His semen coats your tongue.  Thick and hot.  You moan as you swallow him down.

When his cock stills he climbs from on top of you and sits down beside you.  The headphones are removed first and the change is a little startling.  Next he pulls the blindfold off.  You blink as your eyes adjust.  

You see him.  Blue grey/eyes.  Strong jaw covered in scruff.  Smiling down at you.  “Hey, doll.  How ya doin’?”

You hum in contentment and he brings his lips to yours.  Kissing you slowly and deeply.  His hands beginning to unfasten your bonds.  You feel warmth and contentment fill you.  As good as that was, you know the best bit is still to come.


End file.
